Scary!!!
by hellbeast196
Summary: This is a fanfic that I wrote in 6th grade. Me and my "crazy" friend made it up. It's about Lita, the Warlords, Beryl, and a bunch of other people.


SCARY!!!  
  
Anubis:*Wakes up* Uhh....Lita? Lita? LITA?!  
  
Lita:*Wakes up too*WHAT?! OH, sorry. Yea?  
  
Anubis:I was just thinking, waht do you wanna do today besides stay in   
bed?  
  
Lita:Oh, I don't know. *Looks up at ceiling* DEAR GOD!  
  
Dais:*Looks down*Hello!  
  
Anubis and Lita: OH MY GOD! *Run away necky*  
  
Dais:That was interesting. *Follows Anubis and Lita*  
  
*Anubis and Lita run into the kitchen where Kale, Sekhmet, and   
Stephanie are enjoying their breakfast*  
  
Sekhmet and Kale: OH MY GOD!  
  
Stephanie:DEAR GOD!  
  
Lita:*Covers her "you know whats"* Dang it! *Runs outside*  
  
Sage:LITA?  
  
Lita:Sorry Stephanie. DEAR GOD!!!!!  
  
Sage:You look fine today, *snicker*. HA HA! AHHH!  
  
*Lita runs inside and puts on some clothes, same as Anubis*  
  
Sekhmet:Stephanie, run around nude.  
  
Stephanie:*Slaps Sekhmet* NO!  
  
Kale:Heh heh, why not?  
  
Stephanie:BECAUSE, YOU IMMBOSILE! *Slaps both Sekhmet and Kale silly, or until they faint*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*Talpa and Queen Beryl are out on the beach walking*  
  
Talpa:What do you think would be scarier? Me in boxers? Dais bald? Or just plain ol' Kayura?  
  
Queen Beryl:Kayura. But you in boxers is se-xy!  
  
Talpa:Oh?...  
  
*Back at the Evil Dynasty*  
  
Lita:Gasp! I sense that Talpa is DOING something!  
  
Anubis:HuH!?  
  
Sekhmet and Stephanie:She's on drugs.  
  
Kale and Dais:Heh heh, HA HA HA...!!!  
  
*All of a sudden a frying pan and a mirror "walk" up to Dais and Kale and beat em' up*  
  
Lita:Come on, gang! *Acts like Freddy, not her old boyfriend* We have to go to that beach-place-thing!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*The "gang" get's to the beach-place-thing!  
  
Lita:That was quick!  
  
All:Uh...Yea.  
  
Lita:Okay, gang, look around for any clues of Talpa or Queen Beryl.  
  
*Lita, Anubis, Stephanie, Kale, Dais, and Sekhmet are searching for clues*  
  
Dais:What the-?! I think I found something! It's-It's-!  
  
Kale:It's a pair of boxers! AHHHHHH!!! *Kale runs around screaming like a gurl*  
  
Lita:CALM YOURSELF MAN! *Slaps Kale* *whispers to self* I touched him.  
  
Kale:Thanks, I needed that.  
  
Stephanie:Ya know what this beach needs is a plant and a dead fish.  
  
Sekhmet:What do you think that is? *Points to dead fish and Dryad*  
  
Stephanie:A dead fish and a plant spirit, I guess.  
  
Lita:Okay gang! Let's get back to searching!  
  
All:Okay.  
  
Anubis:Hey! I found a trail of clothes!  
  
Lita:Good work! Let's follow it.  
  
*All follow trail to find Talpa and Queen Beryl*  
  
Stephanie:EWWW! They're making out! Yuck!  
  
Anubis:That's not right!  
  
Lita:Okay you two, break it up!  
  
Queen Beryl:Grrr! I'm going back to where I came from!  
  
Lita:What. The Nega-forces' butt?  
  
Talpa:Very funny! *says it sarcastically*  
  
Lita:Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that.  
  
Queen Beryl:You didn't?  
  
Lita: NO! HA HA HA!  
  
Queen Beryl:Grr...! I'm leaving! *Queen Beryl leaves*  
  
Lita:Good ridantes!  
  
*Ryo-oki appears on the scene*  
  
Ryo-oki:Meow!  
  
All:AHHH!!!  
  
*Sasami appears on the scene*  
  
Sasami:Hi guys! *looks at Dais*  
  
Dais:Hi. *looks at Sasami strangly*  
  
Sasami:*Eyes turn to hearts*  
  
Lita and Stephanie:WHY YOU!!! YOU CAN'T LIKE HIM!! HE'S MINE!!  
  
*Lita, Stephanie, and Sasami get into a fight about Dais*  
  
Dais:Girls girls! You can all have me!  
  
Stephanie:Good!  
  
Sasami:Yea!!!  
  
Lita:Oi. *sigh* Hooray! We're so happy! Right fellas? *takes all warlords  
and puts arm around their necks*  
  
Skehmet:*gasps for air* You're choking me!  
  
Lita:Heh heh. Good. *evil smile on face*  
  
Anubis:GO GO GO! Choke him!  
  
Stephanie:That's not nice! *punches Anubis*  
  
Lita:Ha ha! Good one! *slaps Stephanie*  
  
Dais:Okay, no need for such hot haste.  
  
Lita and Stephanie: Okay.  
  
*N Sync comes in on the scene and starts singing "Bye bye bye"*  
  
Talpa:Die! *N Sync gets squishered by Talpa's foot* Ha ha ha!  
  
Lita:What'd ya do that for?  
  
Talpa:Because, N Sync's been reincarnating themselves into our world  
over and over again and they've been singing that song ALL THE TIME!  
  
Lita:Oh.  
  
*Everyone goes home for the night*  
  
Sasami:I love your room!  
  
Lita:Thanks.  
  
Sasami:*looks at computer*  
  
Lita:Wanna get on-line?  
  
Sasami:Sure!  
  
Lita:*gets on-line* Just to let ya know, I'm RVgirl.  
  
Sasami:Okay.  
  
RVgirl:Ar ye maties!  
  
Water_Mercury_Ami:Is that you, Lita?  
  
RVgirl:Ar. Is that ye, Stephanie?  
  
Water_Mercury_Ami:Yea...  
  
RVgirl:Then it be me, Lita. Sasami is over. It still be early, do ye   
wanna come over?  
  
Water_Mercury_Ami:Hold on, let me ask my mom.........She said sure.  
  
RVgirl:Ar! We be in business!  
  
Water_Mercury_Ami:See ya in a bit!  
  
RVgirl:Ar, okay.  
  
*gets off-line*  
  
Sasami:Yea!!! Stephanie's comin' over!  
  
*After 10 minutes Stephanie gets over*  
  
Clock:Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding-dong!  
  
Lita:Hm...12 o' clock. Time to go to bed.   
  
Sasami:Can't we stay up longer?  
  
Stephanie:Yea!  
  
Lita:Sorry, we gotta go to bed. Ya don't wanna be cranky in the morning  
do ya?  
  
Sasami:I guess not.  
  
Stephanie:Okay, we'll go to bed.  
  
Lita:Okay. See ya in the morning.  
  
*Lita, Sasami, and Stephanie got to bed*  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Lita:HuH? Hm...Better wake up Stephanie and Sasami. Oh, and Ryo-ohki.  
  
*At crashing site*  
  
Alien:Ha ha!  
  
THE END 


End file.
